Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as display devices for information communication terminals, such as computers and television receivers. In addition, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, field emission devices (FEDs), and the like, as thin display panels, are well known to those skilled in the art. The liquid crystal display device is a device that displays an image by controlling orientation of liquid-crystal molecules enclosed between two substrates by changing an electric field, thereby controlling a degree of transmission light passing through the two substrates and the liquid-crystal molecules.
In the liquid crystal display device, a display panel configured to apply a voltage corresponding to a predetermined gradation value to each pixel of an image includes thin film transistors configured to apply the voltage corresponding to the gradation value to each pixel. In general, a gate of the thin film transistor of the pixel in one row of the image is connected to a signal line (hereinafter referred to as “gate signal line”), and a drive circuit is controlled so as to output a voltage for turning on the thin film transistor to the gate signal line in order. In addition, at an edge of a display area, dummy pixels are arranged outside the display area so that structural changes and electromagnetic changes due to the edge of the display area do not affect display.
Currently, low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) display devices and single crystalline silicon thin film transistor display devices have no electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection structure in display areas. A dummy pixel area of the display device is a high incidence area of ESD. Electrostatic discharge of a dummy pixel causes a semiconductor layer in the dummy pixel area of the display device to come into contact with a gate metal line and cause a short circuit between the semiconductor layer and the gate metal line, resulting in poor display when the display device displays. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a display device to solve problems existing in existing technologies.